


Just accept medical help, for once

by Carimes_treehouse



Series: Only not Deucember since it's November [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Masked Deuce is Whitebeard's favorite, Masked Deuce worrying about Whitebeard's health, shshsdh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carimes_treehouse/pseuds/Carimes_treehouse
Summary: Whitebeard should try to be more considerate about not accepting help.
Relationships: I can't believe that's not a tag - Relationship, Masked Deuce & Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate
Series: Only not Deucember since it's November [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Just accept medical help, for once

"Pops…" Deuce raked a hand through his hair "you shouldn't be fighting when you know how your condition is. Marco has already told you, and I'll tell you until you understand. I know you're strong and we have medical assistance to help you lessen the effects of your health issues, but it doesn't matter all the fancy equipment if you're not going to cooperate too. Just… please be careful."

Whitebeard looked at him for plenty of seconds like he was trying to figure out a puzzle, until he leaned down and his hand engulfed Deuce's shoulder. He had crouched to Deuce's level, something which looked quite ridiculous from an outsider's point of view. Someone who didn't know what was going on and simply saw a really big man crouching to meet an adult's eyes like a random adult on the street looking at a little kid who was lost and looking for a way back home. Or a new home. Whichever case it may be. 

Deuce wore a shocked expression for a few seconds. Enough to get Whitebeard to laugh out-loud. 

"Gurararara, of course it'd be you to tell me that, young doctor" 

That took Deuce aback "Huh?" 

"Don't think I forgot our talk when Ace hurt me those two times!" 

Deuce's shock was set aside and he smiled fondly at the memory of his former captain, the Commander of a different Division than the one he was in. "He's something, isn't he? Only he could go from trying to kill you non-stop to… this" 

"Gurararara! You're right! Though you won't believe how many crew members we've gotten because of how confident they were that they could beat me! They could not" 

"Pops, I know they normally can't even land a hit on you, but sudden movements are still bad for the condition you are in. Every time you get here, the test results come back saying you're a slightly worse than you were before, even if we do everything we can to help you. I'm worried. We're all worried"

He laughed again, this time lightly tapping his shoulder while doing so. It had felt as if Whitebeard was meant to say something afterward but he didn't. Not until he pulled his hand much later. 

"Well, I must say thank you for worrying, but there's no reason to do so! I'm fine, see?" 

If Whitebeard had kept his hand on his shoulder, he would've whacked it away "No, you're not! Trust me! I swear, you're starting to sound like Ace, and none of us want you to turn into that much of a self-sacrificing bastard for us. You're important, to more than just your crew. Just think of all the people feeling relieved because they're under your territory and that's the only way they manage to live a peaceful life! Or, or- or us. "

Whitebeard's eyes went wide, but he didn't show any expression with his mouth. He closed them for a few seconds before speaking again "You're right, my son. I shouldn't put all of you in danger just because I don't want other's pity" 

"Trust me, they wouldn't pity you! Even after all these years and all the medicine you requiere, you're still the strongest man! It doesn't matter that now you have to wear all those tubes, you're still able to beat their asses, but that's just what I'm worried about. You fighting, doesn't matter if with or without the equipment, though without is definitely worse than the other. Please, just be careful pops"

Whitebeard nodded and, after a few seconds of consideration, hugged him. Deuce hugged back, but could only open his arms, not even get them to the other's back. 

"You're right, son. You're right."

**Author's Note:**

> The "he felt Whitebeard was gonna say something but didn't part" is cause that would've been a perfect place for me to put "That's why you're my favorite" but I restrained myself.


End file.
